Meeting Puck
by breadnbutter1219
Summary: How Oberon met his faithful servant and what happened after A Midsummer's Night Dream incident.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Oberon POV.

10 years old

"OBERON! OBERON! OBERON!"

Wow. Three unnecessary yelling of his name. Great. Oberon skips over the fence trying to hide his laughter as he skids across the green surface landing near his dad's feet.

"Oberon! How many times do I have to tell you? The future King of the fairyland does not skip or play pranks on innocent mortals!"

"About a thousand times dad."

"Than why do you still do it?"

"Because its fun and mortals are stupid…"

Before he realizes what he just said, his dad's hand smacked him. In the face. Again. Great just great.

20 years old

His father died, last midsummer. All he remembers is the hand that smacked him. He used to hate his father for it. He didn't understand why he couldn't just have fun. But kings don't have fun. He walked across the green grass breathing in the summer air. No more fun. No more freedom.

He always thought that once his father died, he could have all the fun he could get. Now he realizes how important he had become. He misses the days when he could skim across the lake dancing with random fairies. He misses the days when he could play pranks on mortals. He misses the days when he could just mess up and nobody cared.

Oberon sighed and sat down on a white dandelion. Yes, he could no longer sit cross-legged on the ground. Than suddenly the white dandelion moved. Oberon jumped out of his skin and fell onto the dank and dirty ground.

"What the…" He watched amazed as the white dandelion transformed into a small and wiry fairy.

"Who are you?"

"Puck" The fairy grinned.

"Do you know who you just prank?"

"Yes. Oberon." The fairy collapsed into laughter. Her tangled blonde hair dancing in the wind. "You should have seen your face. The great Oberon scared of a white dandelion."

"Well technically it wasn't a white dandelion."

"Whatever." She shrugged and lightly tossed her hair.

"What was your name again?"

"Puck. You should be less formal." And just like that the fairy named Puck disappeared. Oberon was confused. It's been a long time since someone just popped in like that and made fun of him. It was almost refreshing. It seemed like they were equals. He didn't like it but it was entirely something else. He wanted to know where she came from. Why she was so small. Why she wasn't part of the fairyland but yet posses magical abilities.

He shook his head at the place where Puck disappeared and walked towards Titania's cradle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

30 years old

"Oberon. Come look!" Titania's voice travelled from her cradle to where he was perched hidden in the woods.

"Sorry Titania. Busy." Busy. The only excuse he could come up with.

"Busy doing what?"

"Nothing." He throws down a pebble stone and stands up. It's been 10 years since meeting the mysterious fairy and Oberon basically forgot about the whole encounter. He stands up and wiped the dirt off his hands. Yes, it seems childish for a thirty-year-old daydreaming. But to tell you the truth he was escaping from Titania. His control freak bitch of a wife. No. She wasn't that bad. She was just… Titania. He loved her with all of his heart. But sometimes he wonders what would life be if he weren't a King.

"Oberon!" A familiar voice called out.

"Who is it?" He said annoyed.

"Puck!"

"Puck?"

"PUCK!" Her tangled white hair tickled his chin as she dropped down from a treetop. Oberon peered at her with a half smile. He forgot how her carelessness made him smile whole-heartedly.

"How are you O-B-RON?"

"Not bad. You?" She had grown. Not much, but still.

"Oh. Kicked out of the house. The usual."

"Kicked out?"

"Yes. I scared someone so bad he had a heart attack." She smirked and gave a half shrug.

"What!" Yes she was indeed insane. But at least she admitted it.

"Yep." Puck flopped down on the floor and curled up next to a rose bush. Oberon sat next down to her. Both staring into space lost in their own thoughts.

"So where are you going to sleep now?"

"…here." She declared hesitantly.

"What a pretty lady like you sleeping here? The mortals will trample you. If not Titania's bunch of giggly fairies."

"I'm not a giggly fairy."

"I know you're not."

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Okay I'll be your servant."

"What!"

"Well Titania has her bunch of fairies. Don't you need someone as well?"

"Yes it gets lonely over here." Oberon raised an eyebrow. Was he actually ready to let this crazy girl take over his life?

"Well it's settled than." Puck looked over as the confused king staring into space. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned over. "Where am I going to sleep now, my lord?" She whispered. Her lips lightly touching his ear. Puck's voice sent shivers down Oberon's spine. He turned around and Puck was inches away from his face. He leaned in smelling the scent of freedom. Than suddenly Puck jumped up and laughed awkwardly at him.

He shook his head, stood up and started to walk away.

"So are you coming or not?" He looked back to look at a grinning Puck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

30 years old

"Titania."

"Who's this?"

"I'm Robin Goodfellow."

Oberon raised an eyebrow at the prankster. She seemed to shrink from Titania's snarl. Puck took a tiny step towards Oberon, trying to hide behind his back.

"So… Who are you Robin Goodfellow?"

"I'm a fairy."

Oberon tried so hard not laugh at this plain exclamation. Titania turned to look at Oberon, exasperated with the fairy already.

"She's going to be my servant."

"I'm already his servant."

"Why do you need a servant? You know you can use my fairies whenever you want."

"My fairies. You said MY fairies…"

"Well I guess she can stay." Titania looked over Puck once again and wrinkled her nose.

"Thank you Titania."

"It's my fairy Queen for you Robin."

"Yes… my fairy Queen." Oberon could just make out the tiny smirk on Puck's face as they left her cradle.

"Why did you say that your name is Robin Goodfellow?"

"But my name is Robin Goodfellow."

"Wait I thought your name was Puck."

"Yes it's Puck." Her answer left a very confused Oberon.

They walked further into the forest finally arriving at an unexceptionally tall tree. Oberon suddenly stopped in his tracks, leaving Puck skidding trying to turn around.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Look up."

She looked up at the tall tree. And in the mass of green covering the night sky, she saw a tiny white spot in the middle of the tree.

"What's that?"

"You're new bed."

They soared up towards the white spot, Puck leading. Oberon arrives a few seconds after, trying to cover up the fact that he had just lost his breath. When he finally looked up taking a few deep breaths, he saw Puck just staring at the white flower.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too white."

"Oh."

"I'll get it dirty."

"You can always change the flowers."

"But. I'm all dirty and I stink." Oberon is suspecting that this reaction might have something to do with Titania's snarl.

"No you don't stink." Placing a hand on Puck's shoulders. Her eyes drift to where his hand was and seemed to be entranced by his touch. They were both looking at where his hand was, trying to force this snapshot into their memories. When Oberon realized that Puck was slowly creeping her hand up to meet the one on his shoulder, he started to regret this small contact.

"Well if you need anything, I'll be with Titania. You can call me if it's an emergency. I'll be around in the morning." Taking a large step away from Puck. Oberon turned around and started to walk away.

"I don't think I can sleep in a flower. It's too giddy fairy like." Puck said in an almost whisper obviously aimed towards Oberon. But he chose to ignore her.

Lying in the bed, Oberon looked up at the sky. He could still feel Puck's skin beneath his fingers. He turned his head to look at Titania, trying to see if she could tell that there's something wrong with him. But Titania was sleeping. Her long wavy blonder hair draped over her. Oberon turned back to look at the skies. His big blue eyes growing tired each time a star blinked.

Slowly, he started to loose track of his thoughts, drifting to sleep. When he looked at the skies for the last time, he saw a glimmer of white high above him. No, it didn't belong to the stars. This glimmer was too white, too pure, and too energetic. He tried to get up but his tiredness was wearing him down.

When he finally closed his eyes and gave up, he could have sworn that a pair of green eyes was staring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

50 years old

Oberon and Puck walked towards Titania's cradle. After a 3-month trip around the world searching for exotic mystical plants, it felt good to be finally come home.

Oberon looked at Puck, who was touching all the flowers in her sight. He knew what she was thinking. After spending a large proportion of 20 years together, he boasted to everyone that he knew Puck very well. He knew that she missed being back at the fairy kingdom, even though she would never admit it. He saw the brief expressions of homesickness during the 3 months.

Puck turned around, looking straight at Oberon. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Her whole face was lit up resembling the moon, the stars and the sun.

Suddenly, a rustle of leaves and a fairy Oberon knows by the name of Mustardseed burst through.

"MUSTARDSEED!" Puck's loud booming voice filled the whole entire forest. She jumped onto the other fairy and hugged him tight. Oberon shook his head.

"My lord…" Mustardseed tried to bow down with Puck wrapped around him. "My mistress is waiting for you."

"Right. I'll go off now."

Oberon didn't know how a peaceful what are you up to turned into a fight. He hated Titania for denying her love for Thesius again and again. He looked at Titania. His face weaved with worry lines and his face flushed with anger. He didn't care anymore. She always runs off. He knew that it was his fault. He didn't love her and he came to terms with that. But no one every play tricks or lies to Oberon. He wasn't angry that she slept with another man. He was angry because she was lying. He threw Titania one last look and stormed off.

"Oberon!" He turned around only half his face was visible to Titania.

"Leave me alone Titania. Haven't you done enough?" He barely registered her expression of worry.

He walked through the forest with a purpose. He didn't know what or whom he was searching for, but he knew that he had to get away.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard several giggles coming from behind the bushes.

"Puck?"

"MY LORD!" Puck screeched. She was sitting on Mustardseed's lap, playing with his hair. Mustardseed's hand was rubbing against her rosy cheeks. They both looked very much in love. The scene was almost sickening. He just had to get away.

"Oh. I'll just leave than."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Oberon stared at the lake ahead, mist poured from his wrists. Soon enough, his whole body was enveloped in a cloud of misty raindrops. He felt alone for the first time in his life. It was relieving and painful at the same time. It felt like someone used a small sharp knife and carved around his heart, but left the knife that was going through his skin. He sat there with watery eyes, choking with frustration. He quickly wiped away the tears, a king doesn't cry, even if he is a fairy king. He took a deep breath, soaking up the left over happiness in his life.

He sat like this for a long time. Looking at nothing in particular, just hiding from the whole world. The whole entire world had turned against him, and he no longer cared. But he can feel the pain, brushing against his skin.

Light fingers danced against his bare shoulder, fingers that weren't his. He turned around. A small figure with bold white hair stood behind him, with a slight grim forced smile.

"My lord…"

"Puck?" She sat down next to him. Only a few millimeters away. She placed a hand against his palm. The contrast was significant. Her milky white, him tanned brown. She grasped hold of his hand, holding it tight yet gently.

"Cry." She said that one syllable word that he was dreading. He leaned his head against her shoulder. He didn't know what was happening, but he opened up. Tears, like pouring rain flowed. The gutting wrenching feeling of shame, loneliness, anger, lost that they both knew so well filled the air.

The night was silent, except for those ringing screams of pain. All the fairies in the forest froze. They looked around trying to place those screams. None of them have ever heard a sound like this before. Titania looked up. She knew it was Oberon, but she also knew that her appearance would make it worse. She frowned and wrinkled her eyebrows at the sound.

Puck put her two small wiry arms around the King. He seemed so small right now. His body shook and twisted around. She held him closer. His head was now resting against her stomach, his body hunched around her legs. She placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears that may never stop.

Moments of solitude passed by and Oberon wiped away the final tears. He looked up, watching Puck turn her expression of worry to relief. She forced a slight grin at the king and Oberon returned with a brave smile. He sat up, crossed legged facing her. She wrapped her arms around him, their face nearly touching.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She just smiled knowingly.


End file.
